Gears Of War Fanon:Thrashball
Thrashball is a canonical sport from Gears of War. However, little to nothing is known about how it is actually played. There are a few basic assumptions that are widely accepted: *Thrashball is American football but more violent (thanks to quotes from Dom and Cole). *The defensive line uses shields (thanks to the Thrashball table in Day One, one of the multiplayer maps). However, these "facts" are not canon. By the very nature of being an assumption, they are fanon material. So let's take that and run with it. This is the Thrashball Project Page, devoted to creating fictitious rules and teams for Thrashball. Who knows? It could even snowball into Thrashball game RPs. I don't know about you all, but that sounds pretty badass to me. And I don't even like regular football that much. There is, however, one condition. Do NOT just copy the rules of American football. Be creative! Make suggestions that contradict previous suggestions! It's a Project Page. This is the place for the craziness. Hopefully we can cobble the suggestions together into a game that could actually be playable (assuming we could find people willing to risk the injury). Then maybe Epic Games will see the page and go, "Damn. This should be canon," and make it into a mini-game. Probably not. But hey! --[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 03:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. The shields are canonical, but assuming they're used by the defensive line is not. IMPORTANT NOTE: Please sign all edits. Also, feel free to add more categories if you think of any. Basic Premise Do you have to get the ball from one side of the field to the other? Do you have to shoot the ball through a hoop? Is there even a ball? Etc. *Have to carry the ball to one side of the field to other. *Or kick it into the field goal. *but the field goal is cover in razor wire and if ball pop it dos not count.--Jack Black 05:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Seem to going a bit over the top here, too...The Cold God 00:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Or some poor bloke is the ball... LoboDiabloLoneWolf 12:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *Plus, the ball is 1,000 pounds and as big as a giant Mauler's mace, and the defending team has razor blades that can pop the ball, and the running back whatever the person running is called in this situation has to carry the ball safely to the field goal covered in barbed wire, kick the damn thing into the goal, and try not to pop it laughs maniacally - Rai Using what Epic gave us, it's strongly akin to capture-the-flag styled like American football, full contact and equipment included. Here's why: *Ball looks like a spherical American football, judging by Cole's statue *The field is roughly barbel shaped, as evident by the Thrashball map *There are two goal posts, one at the center of either side of the field's circular sections *Around each goal post is a circle painted around the ground, possibly denoting a goal scoring zone *Goals were possibly scored by going within a goal post's circle or by touching the goal post itself *Shields were quite possibly used by the goalies to defend the goal post by keeping an enemy player from getting within the circle or to the post itself, judging by the table-top version. *Addendum: For completely additional and optional shits and giggles: Give non-goalie players boxing gloves. Think about it. CTF, boxing, tackling, and shield-bashing/blocking in one sport? That's fantastic. - 23:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Team Setup How many players? What kind of positions? Etc. 24v24 16 offensive 8 Defense allow to set up walls but not able to blockage goal.--Jack Black 05:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Violent nature of the game (high injury rate) and Cole's number would suggest high amounts of players waiting as subsitutes --SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 22:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Points Is there a points system? How does it work? Are there penalties and fouls? How many points do you need to win? Etc. *Need to win=NONE just have more points then the other team when clock ends. *penalties and fouls give your team points. More gruesome the injuries more points. *typical touchdown 1 point. so the points are in the injuries.--Jack Black 05:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *Panel of judges who rate injuries out of ten SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Possibly, different parts of the pitch, and whether or not you are carryng the ball can affect the points you receive? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Examples: *Carrying the ball earns you double points (open to debate) *The pitch is divided into four sections of equal size, running from one goal to the other. The closer you are to your own goal, the more points injuries are worth. Next to the other teams goal does not earn any multiplier, the second furthest quadrant is worth 2X points, the next one 5X, the next one 10X. That instigates teams to defend their goal as much as possible, and attackers have to power through so they don't allow the other team to gain points from them. *If there are boundaries, then leaving them incurs a 20X multiplier if the other team injures you. That way players wont go out of bounds often, due to the number of points that would be risked. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Field How large is the field? Are there specific boundaries that cannot be crossed? Etc. 100 yards like a football field. Expect with barbed-wire around the field.--Jack Black 05:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Why barbed wire? Wouldn't that be a little... much? Also, I think it would cause problems in the game. What if the ball went out of bounds?The Cold God 00:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I would also suggest that the barbed wire would not be included? If someone is pushed onto that stuff, they're gonna get more than just a small injury, y'know? The amount of players they would be going through would be stupendous. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the barbed-wire around the field is above the side wall of the field, with the wall obviously taller than the players. That way, the ball can still be popped, but the players are A LOT safer. Stolen Syn 14:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Just offering some crazy sh*t here, uhm.... maybe there are mines in the field? Or. like, if mines are too much, spikes that erupt from the field as the run? No... aha! Maybe there are shields that pop up randomly from the field, and the player has to watch out for those as well as the other shields? Rai In one of the pictures there are two big cylinder blocks on each side of the field maybe that suppose two block longshot throws Rules Are there any rules or guidelines that aren't covered above? *No weapons and I guess regular Rugby rules.--Jack Black 05:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *4 "Rounds", 20 minutes each. Stepping out-of-bounds does NOT stop the time clock.--User:Stolen Syn 10:12, 19 March 2009 (EST) ** Then what's the point in having boundaries at all? *** He's saying that going out of bounds will stop play but the clock will keep going. Like, they have to go back to the lines and stuff, but the timer doesn't stop. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 22:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ****Actually, the out-of-bounds rule is like the rule in soccer. I put it in so that, unlike other sports, Thrashball has a definitive end time. Stolen Syn 13:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *Punching, kicking, biting, bone breaking, things that would be considered "Un-sportsman-like conduct" in football are all perfectly acceptable.The Cold God 00:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *The referree will be a big ass man, hit him and he can hit you back >.< Libbybaloo 14:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) **I love this. :D [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 15:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Category:Projects